


Impatience

by dancingpenguin57



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), the tiniest bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingpenguin57/pseuds/dancingpenguin57
Summary: Rey wants to finish the conversation that Luke interrupted.





	Impatience

Rey sat on the cot of an undemolished hut, her traveller’s pack heavy on her knees, tapping her feet impatiently.

Now that she _needed_ to talk to him he was nowhere to be found.

She knew her anger was misplaced but it began to boil anyway, and suddenly he was standing before her.

“Where are you?” she whispered urgently, at the same time as he demanded “What happened? Are you hurt?”

They paused, and then tried again to speak at the same time. Rey glared at him, standing to her full height. She didn’t know how much time they had.

“ _Stop_ , just answer me: where are you?”

He looked uncertain, and his eyes moved to look somewhere behind her. “I’m in my room.”

Rey sighed. “No, _where_ are you? Where in _the galaxy_?”

“Why? So you can bring Skywalker here?” he sounded exhausted, resigned; her breath caught, but she didn’t have time right now to examine what it all meant.

“ _No_ , I wouldn’t do that, I’m coming for _you_ , so I can-- I mean, don’t you know why?”

She had expected him to look pleased, but he didn’t. He dropped his eyes from hers and stared at a spot on the floor between them.

“I don’t think you should do that.”

“Well, I’m doing it,” she replied stubbornly.

“Rey, I’ll have to--”

“Stop trying to talk me out of something I’ve already decided and just _answer my question_ before you disappear again.”

He paused, still considering, and she made an impatient little noise to urge him along.

“We’re moving at sub-light speed,” he relented, slowly “but right now--”

“Kylo, _hurry up_!”

He began to recite a long string of numbers, and Rey turned in a quick circle to examine her surroundings, looking for some way to record them and finding nothing.

“No, no, that’s no good, I can’t remember that. Use _words_!”

He cut off, frowning. “I can’t. We’re in the middle of open space.”

She made an indistinct noise of disgust and turned from him, dropping her pack unceremoniously to the floor to punctuate her frustration.

“You really want to come?” she had difficulty placing his tone, but mixed into it was something like surprise.

Rey rolled her eyes at the wall. “ _Yes_.”

“Do you have a way to find the Resistance?”

She turned back to him, cautiously hoping. “Yes...”

“We’re trailing them. I’m on the Supremacy. You’ll know which one it is.”

“O...okay. Thanks.” She bent down to pick up her pack, and when she lifted her eyes again she was surprised to see him still standing before her, watching her.

She had expected him to disappear as soon as she’d gotten her answer, but that’s not how this thing -- whatever it is -- worked.

They both flicked their eyes around curiously, and Rey tried not to think about the fact that he was seeing an environment completely different to the one she was.

“Goodbye?” she said, trying to inject finality into her tone, and failing.

They spent a few long moments looking at each other awkwardly. Nothing happened. The intensity of the silence was completely ridiculous, in juxtaposition with the desperate urgency she had just forced on them.

Suddenly Rey laughed, in spite of herself, and everything that had happened.

Ben watched her, the corners of his mouth twitching. Then, impossibly, his lips opened and he began to chuckle too.

She only heard the first, low beat. Then he was gone.


End file.
